


Невзирая на обстоятельства

by Glicozamin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Рико и Сацуки просят Кагами стать отцом их ребёнка.





	Невзирая на обстоятельства

Рико сказала это за обедом – они как раз расправились с жареной индейкой и благополучно приступили к десерту дня – апельсиновому парфе с веточкой мяты, – когда она отложила столовые приборы и удивительно изящно выпрямила спину. Это напомнило Кагами, как она закатывала рукава кардигана, чтобы отхлестать команду во время тренировки, и ему стало не по себе. 

Он даже жевать перестал. 

– Кагами, – сказала Рико. – Мы с Сацуки хотим, чтобы ты стал отцом нашего ребёнка. 

Кагами благополучно подавился.

– Рико-чан! – Сацуки возмущённо поджала губы и застучала Кагами по спине. – Это не самый подходящий момент. 

Рико только развела руками. 

– Это лучший момент, если мы всё-таки хотим решить этот вопрос. 

Кагами вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, потом потянулся за салфеткой – Рико помогла ему в этом нехитром деле, и Кагами сдавленно её поблагодарил. 

– Ты могла просто подождать, пока я прожую, – сказал он с вымученной улыбкой – горло царапало, а в груди встал титановый ком, растащил рёбра в стороны. 

Сацуки тяжело вздохнула. 

– Прости, Кагамин, – сказала она виновато и положила ладонь ему на предплечье. – Рико-чан не очень тактичная. Я хотела подготовить тебя, так сказать, морально. Для начала. 

Рико пихнула её ногой под столом. 

– Мы бы тут до вечера просидели в таком случае. 

Сацуки цокнула на неё – обычно она так делала, когда Аомине пытался от неё отвязаться. Правда, теперь они работали вместе, так что отвязаться от Сацуки у него получалось всё хуже и хуже. 

Мысль об Аомине, который теряет форму, слегка приободрила – потом Кагами плюхнулся обратно в реальность. 

– Так, – начал он осторожно, набрал в лёгкие чуть больше воздуха, чем обычно. – Вы хотите детей?

Сацуки радостно ему улыбнулась.

– Да, – казалось, лучики вокруг её глаз ярко заискрились. – Шумного, взбалмошного мальчишку. 

Рико поджала губы. 

– Усидчивую, ответственную девочку. 

Сацуки развернулась к ней всем корпусом – её внушительная грудь мягко всколыхнулась, Кагами залип вместе с Рико на несколько секунд. 

– Это сейчас не важно, Рико-чан, – сказала она строго. – Важно дать Кагамину время подумать, – Сацуки снова развернулась к нему. – Ты ведь подумаешь, правда, Кагамин? 

Кагами не знал, что ей ответить – он потёр взмокшую шею, тяжело сглотнул. 

– Мм, да, думаю, да, – отозвался он сипло и запоздало улыбнулся. – Мне таких предложений ещё не делали, правда, я даже не знаю. 

Сацуки поставила свою внушительную сумку на колени и нырнула туда почти с головой – вытряхнула на стол несколько тюбиков помады, расчёску и маленькую косметичку, приправила сверху чеками с автозаправки и счастливыми автобусными билетиками. 

Запричитала:

– Да где же она, – раздраженно фыркнула, затем радостно вскрикнула. – Нашла!

Рико закатила глаза:

– В твоей сумке чёрт ногу сломит. 

Сацуки состроила ей рожицу:

– Не бухти, милая, – и повернулась к Кагами. – Вот. 

На стол перед ним легла пухлая брошюра – на лицевой стороне красовался фасад криоцентра, сверху плыли название и витиеватая эмблема. Кагами взял брошюру в руки и быстро пролистал – краем зрения выцепил таблицы, схемы и множество фотографий. 

– Не торопись, – мягко сказала ему Рико и положила подбородок в подставленные ладони. – Обдумай всё хорошо.

– Это дружеская просьба, Кагамин, – Сацуки погладила его предплечье кончиками длинных ногтей. – Мы не обидимся, если ты откажешься.

Кагами слегка нервно ей улыбнулся – не то чтобы он боялся. Он просто никогда не думал, что окажется в подобном положении – что его будут просить о чём-то таком. 

Важном. 

– Это просто очень неожиданно, – отозвался он и сжал ладонь Сацуки в своей. – Я не думал, что... – он запнулся, поднял взгляд на Рико. – Почему именно я? 

Та слегка поджала тонкие губы, убрала прядь отросших волос с лица – они с Сацуки переглянулись. 

– Мы, – начала Сацуки, но тут же покачала головой. – Я хотела, чтобы отцом ребёнка был Тецу-кун, Рико-чан была со мной согласна, – она прикусила нижнюю губу, слизнув остатки помады. – Он не был против, но не прошёл медицинское обследование. 

– Какие-то генетические несостыковки, – Рико постучала кончиками ногтей по столу. – Очень высокий риск развития наследственных аномалий, так нам объяснили. 

Сацуки кивнула. 

– Мы думали выбрать донора в центре, стали просматривать анкеты, искать подходящего человека, – она покачала головой. – Но нам никто не нравился. Шутки ради мы решили выбирать среди знакомых – просто так, мы и не думали никому предлагать.

Рико поджала губы:

– Поначалу. 

– Мы брали листок, писали имя, отмечали положительные и отрицательные стороны, просто развлекались, – Сацуки пожала плечами. – А когда дошли до тебя, поняли, что шутки кончились. 

Кагами было слегка лестно – и немного не по себе. 

– Значит, вы решили, что я лучше всего подхожу на роль, ну, – он запнулся, потёр шею. – Отца?

Рико открыла было рот, но Сацуки шлёпнула её по руке. 

– Это было взвешенное решение, мы приняли его не за один вечер, – сказала она. 

– Поэтому, подумай, – Рико взяла его за ладонь, осторожно выдохнула. – Пожалуйста. 

Кагами почувствовал, как пересохло во рту – он судорожно вздохнул, сжал брошюру в руке. 

В конце концов, от него не ждали ответа сиюминутно. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он, наконец, и улыбнулся. 

Сацуки расцвела буквально на глазах – бросилась ему на шею (чуть все креманки с парфе не перевернула и начала причитать) какой он хороший и отзывчивый друг. Рико у неё за спиной улыбалась тепло и ободряюще – Кагами гладил Сацуки по спине и думал. 

Думал, во что он вляпался. 

***

Аомине вполз в квартиру с протяжным стоном – сгрузил бумажные пакеты с продуктами на пол, стащил полные пыли ботинки и закинул кожаную куртку куда-то в шкаф. Тяжело прошагал через всю гостиную и присосался к графину на кухне. 

– Не облейся, – предупредил его Кагами и перевернул глянцевую страницу. – Расплескаешь – будешь сам убирать, и я не посмотрю, что ты с дежурства. 

Аомине что-то забулькал ему, вытер рот рукой, бросил форменную рубашку на пол и стащил майку через голову. 

– Иди ты к чёрту, – посоветовал он и плюхнулся на диван – Кагами пришлось подтянуть ноги, чтобы спасти голени от чужих ягодиц.

Аомине откинулся затылком на спинку дивана и замер – его грудная клетка вздымалась тяжело и размеренно, пальцы мелко подрагивали после третьей бессонной ночи, и казалось, он решил остаться здесь навсегда. 

– Иди в душ и спать, – Кагами пихнул его стопой в бедро. 

Аомине повернул к нему голову и прищурился:

– Что, хорошо в отпуске? – спросил он, и Кагами набычил на него глаз поверх брошюры. 

– Было бы лучше, если бы он совпал с твоим. 

Аомине фыркнул:

– Я не виноват, что какой-то мудак в Сибуе режет проституток, и мой отпуск забраковали в последний момент. 

– А то без тебя не справились бы. 

Аомине оскалился:

– Я настолько охуенный, что…

Кагами закатил глаза и снова пихнул его в бедро. 

– Заткнись, или получишь в глаз. 

– Ты просто завидуешь, – Аомине поддул отросшую челку. – Тебя в отпуск всей станцией выгоняли. 

– Это потому, что я рекордсмен по количеству смен и выездов, – возразил Кагами. 

– Мешаешь честным людям работать, короче. 

– Честные люди хотя бы работают.

– Эй, – Аомине пихнул его в согнутое колено. – Последнюю неделю я рою землю носом, между прочим, где мой ужин? 

– В духовке, – отозвался Кагами и мягко поскреб его пальцами стопы по бедру. – Что-нибудь узнали? 

Аомине раздражённо дёрнул губами:

– Нихрена, – он поковырял ногтем подлокотник. – Вчера ещё одну нашли. Лежит в реанимации, ждём, когда очнётся, чтобы допросить, – Аомине тяжело выдохнул, прикрыл глаза. – Может, она его помнит. 

Кагами задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. 

– Это неплохой шанс, – сказал он осторожно, и Аомине цокнул языком. 

– Ага, – он опустил руку, неосознанно погладил Кагами по подъему стопы. – Если она выживет. 

Они замолчали, и стало слышно скрежет шин под окном – душный воздух парил над разогретым асфальтом, откуда-то с площадки кричали дети, гулко шлёпал по настилу резиновый мяч. Кагами смотрел, как вздымаются чужие рёбра, и не знал, что сказать – так и не научился. У Аомине как-то само собой получалось поддерживать его – он хлопал Кагами по плечу, трепал его грязные волосы, утыкался носом в чёрную от сажи щёку. 

– Ты сделала всё, что мог, – говорил он, и его рука крепко сжимала плечо Кагами. – Ты сделал больше, чем мог. 

Он говорил:

– От тебя ничего больше не зависит, – и его сердце тяжело бухало Кагами в бок. 

Это помогало – будто железные тиски с головы спадали, и Кагами целовал его в лоб, и над ним даже никто, как обычно, не смеялся, что он такой слюнявый и сентиментальный. Аомине понимал, он был рядом – при всех его минусах, у него это получалось естественно. 

Кагами ему даже завидовал. 

– Отдохни, – сказал он и раздражённо потёр переносицу – это всё, на что его хватало, и ему всегда казалось, что этого мало. 

Аомине покосился на него. 

– Я уже, – отозвался он и нахмурился. – Что читаешь? 

Кагами вскинул бровь, закрыл брошюру, чтобы можно было увидеть обложку – замялся. 

– Сацуки и Рико, – он облизал пересохшие губы, не зная, откуда начать. – Мы сегодня обедали вместе, и, в общем, они, – Кагами помассировал закрытые веки основаниями ладоней. – Они хотят, чтобы я стал отцом их ребенка. 

Какое-то время Аомине молчал – рассматривал фасад криоцентра на обложке брошюры, что-то там себе думал. 

Потом причмокнул губами:

– Донором спермы, то есть. 

– Ага, – Кагами наступил ему на ладонь. – Спасибо, что уточнил. 

Аомине ущипнул его за кожу между пальцами. 

– Почему ты? – спросил он просто, и Кагами нахмурился. 

– Это всё, что тебя интересует в данной ситуации? 

Аомине расслабленно фыркнул – он не казался удивлённым или заинтригованным, он вообще не выражал никаких лишних эмоций, даже спрашивал так, чисто для галочки. Кагами посмотрел на него с сомнением. 

– Я знал, что Сацки хочет детей, – отозвался Аомине. – Но думал, что донором будет Тецу. 

Кагами поморщился.

– Не говори: «донор».

Аомине посмотрел на него тем взглядом, который говорил: «Ты – сентиментальный соплежуй, смирись и сдайся». Собственно, это всё, на что его хватило – видимо, он действительно чертовски устал. 

– Ладно, – он пожал плечом. – Ну, так что? 

Кагами вытянул ноги, перекинув их через чужие бёдра, и уткнулся стопами в подлокотник. 

– Они действительно выбрали Куроко сначала, но не срослось.

– В плане? – Аомине нахмурился. – Что не так с Тецу? 

Кагами развёл руками:

– Генетика. 

Аомине откинул голову и выгнул спину, потягиваясь. 

– Охуеть, как сложно, – он заложил руки за голову. – Им надо было просто потрахаться. 

Кагами не поленился дотянуться до него, чтобы отвесить подзатыльник. 

– Ну, давай, иди, скажи им об этом. 

Аомине сдулся – представил, наверное, как Сацуки с Рико закатывают его в огнеупорную форму, а Куроко с непроницаемым лицом закрывает крышку духовки и выводит двести градусов. 

Кровожадное зрелище. 

Аомине сглотнул. 

– Ладно, – отмахнулся он снова. – Так почему ты? Есть же списки доноров там всяких. 

– Им никто не понравился. 

Аомине фыркнул:

– Это Сацки привереда, ей только принца и подавай, – сказал он со знанием дела. – И что, они решили выбирать из знакомых?

Кагами ещё раз пролистал брошюру. 

– Ага, – он поднял голову, когда понял, что Аомине выжигает дырки на его груди взглядом. – Что? 

– Что в тебе такого особенного? 

Он спрашивал без обиды или насмешки – ему действительно было интересно. Кагами закатил глаза.

– А что? Лучше было бы, выбери они, не знаю, Мидориму, например? 

Аомине так смеялся, что закашлялся. 

– Нет, только не он. 

– И вообще не кто-нибудь из вашей весёлой компании.

– Ты что-то имеешь против нашей весёлой компании? – поинтересовался Аомине, и Кагами хмыкнул. 

– Пальцев сосчитать не хватит. 

Аомине оскалился:

– Вот что тебе не нравится, не знаю, в Мурасакибаре, например?

Кагами покачал головой:

– Много ест. 

– Ты тоже много ешь, – Аомине прищурился и получил тычок в плечо. 

– Я хотя бы нормальную еду ем.

– Бургеры – не нормальная еда, чтоб ты знал. 

– Не нравится моя еда – ешь в забегаловке на первом этаже. 

Аомине спохватился. 

– Всё мне нравится, – буркнул он. – Ладно, будем считать, что отпрысков Мурасакибары действительно хрен прокормишь. 

– К Мидориме вопросов нет, он просто странный, и этого достаточно, – продолжил Кагами. – Ну, может, Кисе ещё ничего. 

Аомине скорчил рожу:

– Слишком цветастый.

– Это образ, – Кагами закатил глаза. – Не факт, что в детстве Кисе был таким же. 

– Я тебе отвечаю, чувак, в детстве он был ещё хуже, я уверен, – Аомине поджал губы со знанием дела. – Небось, все карманные деньги спускал на тряпки с тех пор, как начал ходить. 

Кагами неопределённо хмыкнул. 

– Акаши?

Они переглянулись и замотали головами – вышло хором: 

– Нет. 

– Ебанутый, – сказал Аомине. – Перспективный, но ебанутый. 

Кагами оскалился:

– Остаёшься ты. 

Аомине фыркнул:

– Я сразу сказал Сацки, что это дохлый номер, – он спихнул чужие колени с бёдер, забрался на диван с ногами. – Ты бы хотел себе ребёнка, как я?

– Неблагодарного? 

Аомине отмахнулся:

– Иди нахрен, я очень благодарный.

– Я пошутил, я знаю, – отозвался Кагами и понаблюдал за растерянностью у Аомине на лице. 

Тот быстро взял себя в руки – никаких ненужных сантиментов. 

– Есть же ещё ваша школьная команда, – сказал он. – Капитан ваш, например. 

– Хьюга? – уточнил Кагами и замотал головой. – Нет, просто нет.

Аомине поводил сомкнутыми губами из стороны в сторону. 

– А этот, который с орлиным взглядом? 

– Изуки, – подсказал Кагами. – Я не уверен, что специфический юмор не передается по наследству. 

– А котомордый?

Кагами уставился на него, как на таракана, который решил заговорить.

– Его зовут Коганей, – сказал он недовольно. – Ну, они с Митобэ тоже, как бы сказать, как юмор Изуки. 

– Тупые?

Кагами пнул Аомине в колено. 

– Специфичные, – он задумался. – Коганей очень приятный парень, кстати. Не знаю, почему они решили, что он не подходит. Может, не рассматривали. 

– А Киёши Теппей? – Аомине даже вскинулся. – Мечта же, а не парень. 

Кагами уставился на него с сомнением:

– Да что ты.

– Что, думал, что ты – это предел моих мечтаний? 

– Я выставлю тебя за дверь, и предел твоих мечтаний будет ковриком на лестничной клетке. 

Аомине даже обиделся. 

– Охуеть, ты жестокий, – он усмехнулся. – И ревнивый. 

– Я не ревнивый, за языком следи. 

– Это твоя работа – следить за моим языком, – Аомине невзначай лизнул сухие губы. – Ну, так что там с Киёши? 

Кагами почесал шею над ключицей. 

– Он в Германии, проходит курс реабилитации, – он пожал плечами. – Не думаю, что говорить с ним об этом сейчас – хорошая идея; у него и без этого дел по горло.

– Когда-то и его вела дорога приключений, – Аомине сполз ниже, вытягивая ноги вдоль боков Кагами. – Получается, ты – единственная надежда Сацки и этой твоей тренерши? 

Кагами поморщился.

– Во-первых, у неё есть имя. Во-вторых, не переигрывай, – он раскрыл брошюру на заложенной странице. – Они решили, что я подхожу, это их выбор. 

Аомине задумался на какую-то секунду – вытянулся во весь рост, насколько это было возможно на таком узком диване, сложил руки на поджаром животе. 

– А твой? 

Кагами уставился на него со смесью раздражения и нерешительности. 

– Я не знаю, – сказал он честно. – Это, ну, не херня какая-нибудь. 

– Не два пальца обоссать, ты имел в виду.

– Ещё одна ремарка, и будешь спать на полу, – Кагами пихнул его пяткой в бок. 

– Какие ты слова знаешь – ремарка, – Аомине закатил глаза. – В общем, ты завис. 

Кагами опустил взгляд на фотографии в брошюре – доктора в сияющих халатах, инновационные технологии и счастливые родители всех национальностей, полов и гендеров. 

– Это ребёнок, Дайки, – сказал он тихо. – Мой ребёнок. 

Аомине дёрнулся – звук собственного имени будто отвесил ему оплеуху. На какую-то мелкую секунду Кагами показалось, что его смуглые щёки потемнели – он как-то выпрямился, отвёл плечи назад, уставился в потолок. 

– Фактически, ты отказываешься от отцовства, когда подписываешь документы, – отозвался он через какое-то время. – Ну, мол, что ты не будешь требовать денег за молчание или раскрывать своё отцовство без согласия обеих матерей и самого ребенка, когда у него будет право голоса, что-то такое. 

Кагами посмотрел на него поверх брошюры:

– Ты хорошо осведомлён, я смотрю. 

Аомине отмахнулся:

– Вообще-то я ас в юриспруденции, если ты забыл, – сказал он довольно. – Ну, и после того, как Сацки загнала мне про детей, я полез в интернет. 

Кагами погладил его щиколотку. 

– Ты замечательный друг, оказывается.

– Предупрежден, значит – вооружён, – Аомине пожал плечами, потом приподнялся на локтях. – Так что? Готов стать отцом без права голоса? 

Кагами тут же стукнул его по голени. 

– Прекрати, – сказал он и помассировал переносицу. – Без тебя тошно. 

Аомине ловко перекатился – оттолкнулся, перенёс вес тела на колени, которыми сжал Кагами бока, навис над ним гибкой горячей тенью, прижался лбом ко лбу. За окном медленно темнело – горячий воздух остывал, оседая на пышущий жаром асфальт, детские голоса стихали, только шины исправно скребли вдоль дорожного покрытия. Кагами положил ладонь ему на затылок, поцеловал – во второй он так и зажимал проклятую брошюру. 

– Ты чего-то боишься? – спросил Аомине просто. 

Кагами помотал головой, ощущая, как подлокотник врезается чуть ниже шейных позвонков. 

– Не знаю, – сказал он честно. – Это вроде как мой ребёнок – ну, биологически. И в то же время я не буду иметь к нему никакого отношения. Это просто… странно, не знаю. 

Аомине фыркнул – его дыхание защекотало губы. 

– Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема? 

– Удиви меня. 

– Ты слишком ответственный, – Аомине прикрыл глаза, уткнулся носом ему в щеку. – Временами. Никто не требует от тебя ничего сверхъестественного, просто сдай сперму бабам на радость. 

Кагами потянул его за волосы, Аомине зашипел, и они столкнулись зубами. 

– Ты мне губу прикусил, – забухтел Аомине, и Кагами зализал место укуса. 

– Не могу решить, ужасный ты или отвратительный, – честно сказал он. 

– Я охуенный, – помог ему Аомине и распластался на нём. 

Он был горячий, и его жар упрямо лип к телу – Кагами положил ладонь на чужую поясницу, провёл пальцами вниз и вверх, осторожно массируя. Аомине потянулся к нему, как гибкий, ленивый кот. 

– Ты когда-нибудь хотел детей? – спросил Кагами и ощутил, как каменеют мышцы под его ладонью. 

Аомине затих – думал какое-то время, даже дышал через раз, очень тихо. Потом насмешливо фыркнул – будто сам над собой:

– Я похож на человека, который хотел бы детей? 

– А, ну точно, – Кагами хохотнул. – Ты не похож даже на человека, у которого есть постоянные отношения. 

Аомине боднул его макушкой в челюсть. 

– Не повторяй за Тецу, – он задумался. – Если честно, я никогда об этом не думал. Наверное, будь я как все мои ответственные сверстники, у меня был бы маленький дом, жена и трое орущих детишек. 

– И что отличает тебя от твоих ответственных сверстников, кроме того, что они ответственные? 

Аомине приподнялся и посмотрел на него очень внимательно. 

– Я с тобой трахаюсь. 

Они сцепились – чуть не навернулись с дивана, поэтому Аомине пришлось схватиться за спинку, а Кагами – стиснуть его в руках. 

– Ну ты и придурок, – доверительно сообщил ему Аомине. 

– От придурка и слышу, – отбил Кагами и пихнул его с себя. – Иди спать, пока у тебя есть возможность. 

Аомине хотел было огрызнуться, но быстро скис – ему действительно могли позвонить в любое время, выдернуть из кровати в середине ночи и бросить на другой конец округа. 

– Пошли со мной. 

– Я выспался, – Кагами зачесал ему челку назад и ухмыльнулся. – Я же в отпуске. 

Аомине потёрся об него – скользнул вдоль груди, прижался пахом к бедру. 

– Я не спать тебя зову. 

Кагами напрягся – шея взмокла, щёки загорелись, и собственный член, кажется, уже утыкался Аомине в живот. 

Как же мало ему надо. 

– Ты же уснёшь, пока я буду тебя трахать, – отозвался Кагами, укладывая ладони на чужие ягодицы – крепко сжал, Аомине толкнулся ему в бедро. 

– Ну да, ты вечно копаешься, – сказал он весело. – И вообще, может, это я буду тебя трахать. 

Кагами фыркнул:

– Да ты сейчас ширинку без посторонней помощи не расстегнёшь.

– Так помоги. 

Кагами взвесил все за и против – в конце концов, он сделал всё, что мог. 

– Уткну тебя лицом в диван, – сказал он доверительно, отбрасывая брошюру в сторону. 

Аомине оскалился, задрал на нём футболку, прижимаясь ртом к груди – глаза у него горели, как у дикого зверя. 

– Даже так я буду охуенным, – хмыкнул он и скользнул Кагами между ног. 

Тот не стал с ним спорить. 

***

Кагами загнался. 

Он плохо ел, плохо выглядел, целыми днями залипал в интернете и падал с доски, если выбирался погонять по волнам – под глазами у него залегли глубокие тени, а ещё он завёл несколько анонимных переписок на тему донорства спермы. 

Дожили. 

– Выглядишь так, будто это на тебе висят серийные убийства, – сказал ему Тацуя и положил ладонь на спинку свободного стула. – Я присяду? 

Кагами моргнул и чуть не упустил ветчину из обкусанного круассана. 

– Тацуя, – он улыбнулся и протянул руку для приветствия. – Конечно. 

Тацуя улыбнулся ему в ответ и положил круглый поднос на свободную часть столешницы – они с Мурасакибарой держали небольшой семейный ресторанчик в центре и во время ланча сбивались с ног от количества клиентов. 

Кто бы мог подумать. 

– Что за серийные убийства? – Кагами нахмурился – он старался следить за новостями, но в последнее время у него чертовски плохо получалось вообще всё. 

Тацуя удивлённо вскинул бровь:

– В Сибуе, – он нервно пожал плечом. – Твоего Аомине сегодня по новостям показывали, так у него – такие же мешки под глазами, как у тебя. 

Захотелось вскинуться, что Аомине не его, но, во-первых, он давно не был школьником, а во-вторых, кто ему теперь поверил бы. Кагами тяжело вздохнул. 

– Только он пашет, как проклятый, а я – в отпуске, – сказал он недовольно и угрюмо вцепился в круассан. – Он говорил, на троих напали. 

Тацуя задумчиво кивнул, потом всмотрелся Кагами в лицо – тот чуть не подавился от такого пристального внимания. 

– Но ты же не из-за этого переживаешь? 

Кагами перестал жевать и положил запястья на стол – смахнул крошки с пальцев, устало прикрыл глаза. 

– Знаешь, – сказал он осторожно. – Я просто очень много думаю в последнее время. 

Это было чистой правдой – Кагами казалось, что даже в своих коротких снах он видит детей. По ночам он ворочался, спихивал с себя конечности Аомине и безучастно пялился в потолок – мысль, что он в ближайшем будущем может стать отцом, обрушилась на него ледяным ливнем и выбила из колеи. Он никогда не представлял себя в этой роли – у него даже мысли не возникало, что он может обзавестись детьми, хотя он знал, что когда-нибудь, наверное, они вполне себе могли появиться. 

Это было странное ощущение – осознавать, что ты балансируешь на пороге и пока ещё не знаешь, что ждёт тебя дальше. 

Кагами не хотел раскрывать рта лишний раз – но он толкнул одно предложение, потом второе, и они закрутились снежным комом. 

– Ух ты, – сказал Тацуя поражённо. – Это замечательная новость. 

Кагами посмотрел на него с сомнением:

– Думаешь? – спросил он осторожно. 

Тацуя улыбнулся и подпёр щёку кулаком:

– Я думаю, ты замечательно справишься с этой ролью. 

Кагами сконфуженно улыбнулся ему – сам он в этом уверен не был. Хотя бы потому, что он уже не справлялся. 

На плечо ему опустилась огромная тяжёлая ладонь – Кагами подскочил и чуть не оставил всю свою порцию под столом. 

– Осторожно, Кага-чин, – лениво протянул Мурасакибара откуда-то сверху. – Не хочу, чтобы ты жаловался на неуклюжее обслуживание. 

Кагами задрал голову вверх – Мурасакибара возвышался над ними, как несуразная каланча, волосы его были убраны в небрежный пучок на затылке, за ухом торчал карандаш, а на огромной ладони он держал деревянный поднос.

– Не пугай тогда так, – проворчал Кагами. 

Мурасакибара выглядел так, будто хотел закатить глаза, но ему было ужасно лень – удивительно, что их с Тацуей ресторан умудрялся процветать. 

– О чём перетираете? – спросил он и подвинул к себе свободный стул – уселся грудью к спинке и поставил поднос на столешницу. 

Кагами открыл рот, чтобы отправить его обратно, откуда вылез, но Тацуя опередил его буквально на секунду. 

– Тайга скоро станет отцом, – сказал он с улыбкой, и Мурасакибара выгнул бровь. 

– Эй! – Кагами возмущённо поджал губы. – Не надо трепаться об этом направо и налево. 

Мурасакибара тяжело пожал плечами – тугая рубашка плотно облегала его руки, линия пуговиц чудом не расходилась на широкой груди. 

– Я знал, – сказал он с тяжёлым вздохом. 

Кагами собрался снова подавиться.

– Откуда?

– Мине-чин проболтался. 

Кагами стиснул стакан в кулаке, грозясь смять его вдребезги, – Тацуе пришлось похлопать его по пальцам, чтобы действительно не разбил и не поранился. 

– Вот трепло. 

– Я никому не сказал, – возразил Мурасакибара. – Даже Муро-чину. 

– Удивительно, – процедил Кагами сквозь зубы. 

Мурасакибара сложил руки на спинке стула и пристроил на них подбородок. 

– В любом случае, ты действительно согласен, Кага-чин?

Кагами забрал волосы со лба и тяжело выдохнул, ощущая, как стучит в висках. 

– Я не знаю, – сказал он честно и отвёл взгляд. – Слишком много… сложностей. 

Мурасакибара лениво прикрыл глаза – плечи его опали, он как-то весь разом расслабился, буквально растёкся на стуле под прогретым солнцем навесом. 

– Я бы согласился, – сказал он вдруг. 

Тацуя посмотрел на него с удивлением, Кагами раскрыл рот до неприличия широко. 

– Ты? – переспросил он, нахмурившись. – Никогда не думал, что тебя это интересует, – он подумал. – В плане, дети. 

– У меня большая семья, – отозвался Мурасакибара. – Мне нравится, когда много народу. 

Кагами поджал губы и даже как-то весь сжался – у него никогда не было большой семьи. Мама часто болела, отец неделями пропадал на работе – Кагами всегда был предоставлен сам себе; научился готовить, потому что стал много есть, и обычных порций перестало хватать; научился стирать и убирать, потому что мама всегда была в больнице, а отец засыпал уже за ужином. 

В общем, в его доме всегда было тихо. 

Может быть, оглядываясь в собственное детство, он подсознательно боялся, что его гипотетический ребёнок может оказаться в подобной ситуации? 

На этом вопросы не заканчивались. 

Прежде, чем начать загоняться, Кагами внимательно изучил содержимое брошюры, затем залез на сайт криоцентра – просмотрел общую информацию о процедуре, изучил этапы обследования, ознакомился с лабораторным оснащением и пролистал отзывы. Некоторые пользователи оставляли контактную информацию и приглашали связаться с ними, чтобы поделиться собственным опытом, – именно этим Кагами и занялся спустя две бессонные ночи. 

– Как лучше написать: «Вы не могли бы поделиться собственной историей?» или «Я хотел бы, чтобы вы поделились собственной историей»? – спросил Кагами и оторвался от плюющегося стерильным светом монитора. 

Кисе, скачущий у зеркала в прихожей, засунул голову в комнату:

– Да какая разница? – он развёл руками – Кагами услышал, как что-то зазвенело, наверное, браслеты. – Пиши от сердца, и тебе воздастся. 

Кагами устало выдохнул. 

– Если ты снова подсел на какую-то буддистскую фигню, я в этом не участвую.

Кисе закатил глаза и грациозно вплыл в комнату – насколько грациозно можно было вплыть в комнату, когда ты весь обвешан шмотками из дорогущего европейского каталога, конечно. 

– Я искренен, между прочим, – Кисе упёр руки в бока. – И нет, я не подсел ни на какую буддистскую фигню – только йога. 

Кагами поморщился – Кисе как-то затащил их с Аомине на открытое занятие, и пока он на пару с Аомине складывался квадратиками, Кагами пытался положить лоб на собственное колено, в чём так и не преуспел. Инструктор – тонкая сухая женщина средних лет – пыталась помочь ему давлением на спину, но когда он низко взвыл от болезненного ощущения в пояснице, чуть не вызвала скорую. 

Аомине ещё долго ржал над ним и пытался как-то по-хитрому сложить его в постели, но получил за это в глаз. 

Кагами допечатал сообщения, показал Кисе, и когда тот одобрил – отправил адресатам. 

– Ты так ответственно подошёл к этому делу, – Кисе улыбнулся и кинул Кагами футболку, которую тот заказал за компанию пару дней назад. – Девочки с тобой не прогадали. 

Кагами расправил футболку в руках и посмотрел на Кисе исподлобья – его весёлая уверенность раздражала и располагала одновременно, прям как весь Кисе в целом. 

– Я ещё не согласился, – отозвался Кагами. 

Кисе стащил свитер через голову и кинул на диван – откажется, значит, не понравился. 

– Почему, кстати? 

– Думаю.

Кисе фыркнул. 

– Над чем? 

Кагами постучал пальцами по столешнице, откинулся на задние ножки стула, балансируя в воздухе. 

– Думаю о том, как себя вести, – сказал он честно. – Если, – начал он, запнулся, взял себя в руки. – Если всё получится, и кто-то из них действительно забеременеет, как мне себя вести? Полностью отказаться от отцовства? Или стать приходящим отцом? Или занять нейтральную позицию?

Кисе задумчиво почесал щёку, тронул себя за проколотую мочку уха.

– Я думаю, тебе стоит обсудить этот вопрос с Момоччи и Рикоччи, – он пожал плечами. – В любом случае, они поддержат любое твоё решение. 

Кагами думал об этом – особенно, когда пытался представить себя в роли отца. Пытался представить, как он берёт эту кроху на руки, как учит его ходить, как выговаривает вместе с ним буквы, пилит скворечники и сажает кусты перед домом. Забирает в парк аттракционов по выходным, дарит машинки и вертолёты на дни рождения, впервые ведёт на баскетбольную площадку. Представлялось плохо; в горле пересыхало. Создавалось ощущение, что всё это вообще не с ним и не про него. 

– Я думаю, что ты будешь отличным отцом, – Кисе лучезарно ему улыбнулся, и Кагами как-то разом скис. 

– Меня пугает, что ты не один так думаешь. 

– Поразмышляй над этим, – снисходительно посоветовал ему Кисе, а потом щёлкнул пальцами и встал в какую-то из своих модельных поз. – А теперь, Кагамиччи, что мне надеть – рубашку и джинсы или брюки и свитер?

Кагами закатил глаза:

– Вы с Касамацу встречаетесь кучу лет, ему всё равно, в чём ты будешь, хоть в трусах и майке. 

Кисе надулся:

– Не думаю, что тебе будет всё равно, если Аоминеччи завалится на концерт в трусах и майке. 

Кагами хмыкнул:

– Этот может. 

Ответы пришли не сразу – Кагами обновлял почту по десять раз на дню, а когда получал новые сообщения, давился воздухом, так спешил их прочитать. В основном это был технический спам и предупреждения о распродажах, так что Кагами больше чертыхался и действовал Аомине на нервы. 

– Хватит пыхтеть, у меня от тебя голова болит, – огрызался он и угрюмо выпутывался из штанов после очередной смены. 

Кагами обычно отправлял его в душ, затем к холодильнику, и только потом спрашивал:

– Как дела?

Аомине отвечал предельно честно:

– Хреново. 

Потом заваливался поперёк Кагами или притискивался к нему спиной, или подкатывался под бок, утыкался носом в шею и засыпал быстрее, чем Кагами успевал обхватить его за плечо – он действительно чертовски выматывался. 

– Дай-чан угробит себя быстрее, чем это сделают начальство, пресса и общественность, – устало сказала Сацуки, когда Кагами заглянул к ней на работу. 

На самом деле он пришёл, чтобы отдать Аомине обед – тот выскочил на вызов, успев только почистить зубы и накинуть куртку; Сацуки забрала у Кагами ланч-бокс и заговорщически ему подмигнула, поблагодарив. 

– Он совсем себя не щадит, – пожаловалась она и поставила локти на стол. – Знаешь, Кагамин, иногда я ловлю себя на мысли, что у меня уже есть один ребёнок. 

Кагами улыбнулся. 

– Угробить себя может только он сам, – они с Сацуки обменялись понимающими взглядами, и Кагами тяжело вздохнул. 

У него это хорошо получалось в последнее время – тяжело вздыхать. 

– Я хотел поговорить с тобой о, ну, – он потёр шею. – Об отцовстве. 

Сацуки распахнула глаза и даже оттолкнулась каблуками от пола, чтобы подъехать к нему ближе – роликовые колёсики стула заскребли по глянцевому полу. 

– Ты принял решение? – спросила она с такой щемящей надеждой, что Кагами стало стыдно. 

Он неловко улыбнулся. 

– Нет, – сказал он виновато. – Нет, прости, я всё ещё думаю. 

Сацуки вздохнула – в этом вздохе была и ясная грусть и слабое волнение, и тёплое принятие. 

– Да, конечно, я понимаю, – сказала она мягко. – Это нелёгкое решение. 

Кагами нахмурился, подбирая слова. 

– Я пытаюсь узнать об этом больше, хочу разобраться, что к чему, – он взлохматил волосы на затылке. – Мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить. 

Сацуки слушала его внимательно – сидела ровно, закинув ногу на ногу, и увлечённо наматывала прядь волос на палец, покачивая носком туфли. 

– Мы думали об этом с Рико-чан, – сказала она и тепло улыбнулась. – Мы примем любое твоё решение, Кагамин. Если ты не хочешь афишировать отцовство или принимать участие в воспитании – мы ни в коем случае не будем тебя заставлять. 

Кагами отчего-то смутился.

– А если захочу? – осторожно спросил он. 

Сацуки мягко засмеялась и откинула волосы за спину. 

– Никто не будет тебе запрещать, – отозвалась она. – Ты имеешь к этому ребёнку такое же отношение, как и мы с Рико-чан. 

Кагами почувствовал, как тиски, впившиеся в голову, разжимаются – он улыбнулся ей в ответ и пригласил её на кофе в перерыве. 

Ответы начали приходить спустя пару дней – Кагами внимательно прочитал каждую историю и задал все беспокоящие его вопросы. Люди охотно делились с ним своим опытом и подбивали его на подвиги – впрочем, это были сплошь и рядом истории со счастливым концом. 

– Я читал, что некоторые доноры сходили с ума и преследовали семьи со своими биологическими детьми вплоть до насильственных актов, – сказал Акаши и расправил газету. 

Он почему-то никогда не читал новости через свой навороченный смартфон размером с ладонь Мурасакибары, а предпочитал покупать дорогущие газеты из качественной бумаги – впрочем, он всегда был странным. 

– Спасибо на добром слове, – отозвался Кагами и поморщился, когда понял, что не добавил в кофе сахар. 

Они с Акаши пересеклись случайно – Кагами забежал за чашкой кофе и чуть не снёс его с ног. 

– Я просто констатирую факты, – Акаши скользнул взглядом по ровным строчкам.

Кагами прищурился.

– Ты-то откуда всё знаешь? 

Акаши посмотрел на него поверх газеты – у него были безупречные манеры, но вот взгляд всё ещё выдавал его с потрохами. 

Господи, что Куроко в нём нашёл.

– Тецуя рассказал мне, – отозвался Акаши и перевернул страницу. – Он очень переживал из-за неудачи с обследованием. 

Кагами поджал губы – Куроко свалил на какую-то грандиозную европейскую конференцию две недели назад – ни слова не сказав про накрывшееся отцовство, кстати, – и теперь делал вид, что ужасно занят; отвечал только по утрам и только по почте. 

– Как он, кстати? – поинтересовался Кагами между делом. – Ты его ещё не убил?

Акаши посмотрел на него исподлобья, но очень вежливо – в какой-то момент Кагами стало стыдно за свои манеры. 

– Он в порядке, – сказал Акаши и всмотрелся в фотографию, занимающую всю страницу. – Был очень рад, когда узнал, что Момои и Айда выбрали тебя. 

Кагами довольно усмехнулся:

– Нашёл, чему радоваться.

Акаши всмотрелся в него так пристально, что Кагами передёрнуло.

– Что? – спросил он с опаской. 

Акаши, конечно, давно не было пятнадцать, но это не мешало ему вселять иррациональный страх в собеседника – особенно теперь, когда он стоял во главе крупной корпорации, производящей инновационное лабораторное оборудование. 

Акаши вдруг вежливо улыбнулся:

– Он считает, что ты будешь хорошим отцом. 

Кагами хлопнул себя по колену и чуть не слетел с барного стула:

– Да что ж вы все заладили.

– Ты не видишь главного, Кагами.

Тот нахмурился:

– В смысле? 

Акаши скользнул по нему этим долгим и внимательным взглядом, от которого невзначай лопались ахилловы сухожилия. 

– Подумай, почему выбрали именно тебя.

Кагами пожал плечом:

– Потому что больше некого. 

Акаши покачал головой.

– Нет. Не думай о выборе девушек, как об исключении – они выбрали тебя не поэтому, – он снова встряхнул газету. – Ты не просто подходишь под их представления, ты вдохновляешь. 

Кагами ненароком смутился. 

– В каком плане?

– Ты добрый и отзывчивый, вкладываешь всего себя в то, что тебе нравится, – Акаши аккуратно повёл плечом. – Ты замечательный друг, всегда придёшь на помощь, всегда защитишь и поддержишь, – он прищурился, и выглядело это жутковато. – Подумай об этом, когда будешь принимать решение. 

Кагами стиснул челюсти и отвёл взгляд – выслушивать комплименты от Акаши он готов не был. 

– Не такой уж я и хороший, – пробурчал он, и Акаши слегка потянул уголок губ:

– Не буду тебя переубеждать, – сказал он просто и кивнул на большую статью ближе к концу газеты. – Смотрю, у Аомине тяжёлое дело. 

Кагами помрачнел. 

– Ага, скоро кони двинет. 

– Тяжело работать, когда на тебя давит общественность, – сказал Акаши и свернул газету. – Ещё чашку? 

Кагами посмотрел на часы над входной дверью, выглянул в панорамное окно, поймал лицом холодное дуновение сплит-системы и расслабленно выдохнул:

– Не откажусь. 

Сайт криоцентра был полон полезной информации – перечень лабораторных анализов, список специалистов, обязательных к собеседованию, описание процедуры донорства и этапов оплодотворения, база юридической документации. 

– Ты должен будешь сохранять анонимность, – сказал ему Аомине, наклонившись над плечом. – Ну, типа договор о неразглашении и всё такое.

– Даже если и я, и девочки согласны на открытость? – Кагами нахмурился, поймал его затылок в ладонь, мазнул губами по скуле. 

Аомине был горячий и пах гелем для душа – он вывернулся из-под ладони, взлохматил Кагами волосы и развёл руками. 

– Политика частных компаний – заключай договор и молчи. 

– Меня могут привлечь?

– За что? – Аомине плюхнулся на диван и вытянул длинные ноги – над коленом у него расцветал огромный синяк. – За то, что ты на каждом углу будешь орать о своей причастности? 

– Не буду я орать, – огрызнулся Кагами и вернулся к документации. 

Аомине помолчал какое-то время, потом пожал обнажёнными плечами.

– Вообще могут, ты ведь ставишь подписи и всё такое, – он закинул руки за голову. – Но не бойся, – усмехнулся. – Я не дам тебя в обиду. 

Кагами фыркнул и закинул локоть на спинку стула, разворачивая корпус. 

– Себя не дай в обиду. 

Аомине поймал его взгляд и прищурился – молчал, казалось, целую вечность. Потом скрестил лодыжки, покачал стопами и стиснул челюсти – Кагами увидел, как заходили его желваки. 

– Охуенно сложно работать, когда тебе в затылок тычут диктофоном. 

Кагами пожал плечами:

– Зато тебя в новостях показывали. 

– Тебя тоже показывали, – отбил Аомине. – Ну, когда ты детей из торгового центра вытащил. 

Кагами дёрнулся – показалось, будто грубый шрам от ожога на боку открылся и задышал раскалённым воздухом. 

– Вытащил и вытащил, – отмахнулся Кагами. – Это моя работа. 

Аомине отвернулся от него и уставился в потолок. 

– Я думал, что ты сгоришь там, – сказал он. – Вместе с ними. 

Кагами ощутил, как пересыхает в горле – инстинктивно облизнул губы, сжал спинку стула взмокшей ладонью. Слова шли с трудом, будто приходилось выдувать их через узенький зонд, забитый стеклянным крошевом. 

– Испугался? – спросил он зачем-то, и Аомине даже не стал юлить. 

– Ага, – отозвался он честно. – Мидорима даже выставил меня из больницы. 

Кагами не знал – тяжело выдохнул, шумно, разом; встряхнулся, ощущая, как пряди щекочут скулы. 

– Чего ты вдруг вспомнил?

Аомине пожал плечами – так и смотрел в потолок, упрямо пересчитывая тени от витиеватого плафона, оставшегося после прошлых хозяев. 

– Не знаю, – сказал он безразлично. – Смотрю на эти трупы и думаю, что было бы, если бы ты не вышел с этими детьми в охапку. 

Кагами с трудом сглотнул и поднялся – ноги не слушались, словно ватные, и ему пришлось сцепить зубы, чтобы заставить их сгибаться. 

– Только не говори, – начал он, когда сел на пол и положил ладонь Аомине на колено, – что тебе сопливо или сахарно.

Аомине фыркнул и опустил на него взгляд – оскалился устало, но с запалом:

– Выбирай: придурок сопливый или сахарный?

Кагами прижался щекой к его ноге и прикрыл глаза – у него гудела голова, тянуло бок, и вообще он чувствовал себя так, будто его дважды переехало дорожным катком. 

– Твой, – сказал он просто и приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы увидеть, как у Аомине потемнели щёки. 

– Придурок. 

Утром Аомине собирался лениво и вяло – долго сползал с кровати, ещё дольше торчал в ванной, а когда начал застёгивать пуговицы на рубашке, очередной эон закончился. Кагами одной рукой жарил яичницу, второй – включал кофеварку, зажимал телефон между плечом и ухом, а ещё изучал график на будущую неделю, чтобы не попасть впросак. 

Отпуск заканчивался, а Мидорима, как всегда, не здоровался. 

– Чего тебе? – спросил он недовольно. 

Возможно, Кагами отвлекал его от какого-нибудь страшно важного дела – от пациента, например. С другой стороны, если бы он действительно был занят, то на звонок бы не ответил – ну, или посадил на провод Такао, на худой конец. 

– Ты знаешь про Сацуки и Рико? – спросил Кагами прямо и накрыл яичницу крышкой. 

Мидорима, кажется, задумался. 

– Что именно? – похоже, он нервничал. – Что они встречаются?

Кагами чуть не разбил чашку от негодования. 

– Нет, тупица! – взъелся он. – Что они хотят детей. 

Мидорима хмыкнул ему в ухо. 

– Знаю. 

Ну, конечно. 

– Меня выбрали отцом, – начал Кагами, но Мидорима перебил его:

– Я знаю, – сказал он раздражённо. – Если ты звонишь, чтобы сообщить об этом, то я отключаюсь. 

Кагами собрался было застучать крышкой по сковороде от возмущения, но Аомине навалился на него сзади знакомой тяжестью и оплёл руки вокруг живота, прижимаясь грудью к спине.

– Не перебивая меня, мать твою, – зарычал Кагами и, кажется, услышал, как Мидорима запыхтел. – Я собираюсь пройти обследование в криоцентре, но не могу сопоставить время приёма со своими сменами на работе. Хочу сдать некоторые анализы через тебя. 

Мидорима молчал какое-то время, потом уточнил:

– Они принимают результаты не своих лабораторий? 

Кагами закатил глаза и погладил Аомине по ладони на собственно боку – тот, кажется, собирался уснуть, уткнувшись носом Кагами в шею.

Кто ещё сахарный придурок. 

– Ну, конечно, иначе бы я тебе не звонил, – отозвался Кагами. 

Мидорима чем-то застучал – скорее всего, ручкой по столу. 

– Напиши Такао перечень анализов и специалистов, а также дни, в которые ты свободен. 

Кагами довольно оскалился. 

– Спасибо, Мидорима, – сказал он. – Ты настоящий друг. 

– Не звони мне больше. 

Ну, хоть не «ты будешь хорошим отцом». 

Кагами отложил телефон и потрепал Аомине по волосам:

– Эй, отлипни от меня. 

Тот потёрся носом над вырезом чужой футболки. 

– Ага, как только ты прекратишь жарить яичницу на открытом огне. 

Кагами сорвал крышку со сковороды и вылупился на подлые угольки. 

– Твою мать!

Мидорима не подвёл – действительно составил Кагами расписание посещения специалистов, даже обвёл время в двойные кружки, чтобы Кагами ничего не забыл и никуда не опоздал по невнимательности. 

Вот это обязательность. 

– Ты прям самый ответственный пациент на моей памяти, – Такао хлопнул его по плечу и протянул ему стопку документов. – Вот, вчера пришли последние результаты, можешь с чистой совестью становиться отцом. 

Кагами хмыкнул, просматривая бумаги. 

– Всё в порядке? – спросил он на всякий случай, и Такао показал ему большой палец. 

– Да ты как бык, – хохотнул он и добавил. – Осеменитель. 

Чудесно. 

Собеседование назначили на пятницу – Кагами так разволновался, что приехал на два часа раньше положенного. Уставился на часы, поправил рюкзак за спиной и оглянулся в поисках закусочной – от волнения аппетит разыгрался просто зверский, пара-тройка бургеров сейчас совсем не была бы лишней. 

Кагами даже в первый вгрызться не успел, как Куроко воткнул трубочку в крышку ванильного шейка и шустро забурлил:

– Доброе утро, Кагами-кун. 

У Кагами чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло – как в старшей школе. Куроко выглядел абсолютно невозмутимым, а глаза его тепло улыбались – иногда Кагами думал, что они с Акаши спелись на почве какой-то врождённой криповости. 

Кагами спросил как конференция, Куроко поинтересовался, как проходит отпуск – слово за слово, и полчаса пролетели как пять минут. Кагами соскучился по тому, как они таскались после школы то бургеров пожрать, то в баскетбол погонять на маленькой площадке – Куроко будто и не изменился за все эти годы. 

Кагами никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. 

– Хочу тебя поздравить, – сказал Куроко и помешал шейк трубочкой. 

Кагами покачал головой:

– Не надо, – попросил он. – Это не какое-нибудь достижение. Тем более, я ещё не прошёл обследование до конца.

Куроко улыбнулся ему. 

– Не думаю, что у тебя возникнут с этим проблемы, – возразил он. – Ты будешь…

Кагами прикрыл глаза:

– Прекрасным отцом, – перебил он. – Я знаю, да. 

Куроко чуть нахмурился, поставил шейк на стол. 

– Ты не выглядишь особенно довольным, – сказал он, чуть подумав. – Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Кагами беспокоило слишком много вещей.

Каково это – быть отцом? Это сложно? Страшно? Это что-то, для чего нужно долго и упорно учиться? Что-то отрабатывать и постоянно повторять, как в баскетболе? Или это что-то, чему невозможно научиться по книжкам, или просто наблюдая? Что-то, чему учишься в процессе? 

А что, если он не хочет становиться отцом? Что, если он не захочет видеть этого ребёнка? Не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего, не захочет говорить с ним о родстве? Что, если с девочками что-то случится? Он станет официальным опекуном? Ему придётся взять на себя ответственность за ребёнка? Придётся заботиться о нём?

А что, если он, наоборот, захочет участвовать в его жизни? Так сильно, что свихнётся на этой почве, потому что будет знать, что это его ребёнок, что он растёт у него на глазах, а он сам существует на правах приходящего отца и ничего не может толком сделать, потому что, фактически, это не его семья?

Что тогда? 

А что, если…

– Тебе не нужно беспокоиться, Кагами-кун, – сказал ему Куроко, когда у Кагами случился дыхательный коллапс между предложениями. – Всё, что тебя волнует, сплошная ерунда по сравнению с тем, что ты собираешься сделать. 

Кагами показалось, что он впервые в жизни слышит, как Куроко говорит слово «ерунда». 

– Что я собираюсь сделать? – уточнил он. 

Куроко оторвал взгляд от шейка, в котором болтал пену, и искренне улыбнулся ему:

– Подарить жизнь. 

Кагами тяжело сглотнул. 

Это звучало так фундаментально, что сбивало с ног – он поджал губы, положил ладонь на судорожно вздымающуюся грудь, ощутил, как ноют шрамы от ожогов. 

– Ммм, – протянул он. – Что-то мне нехорошо. 

Куроко ободряюще похлопал его по руке. 

– Дыши, Кагами-кун. 

Он смотрел так, будто хотел сказать: пожалуйста, помоги мне, Кагами-кун. 

Сделай то, чего я сделать не смог. 

Кагами поднял на него взгляд и выпалил:

– Сходишь со мной? – он потупился и нервно сжал лямку рюкзака. – Мне пара собеседований осталась. 

Куроко выглядел удивительно довольным – при его безразличном взгляде это выглядело слегка диковато и, к слову, немного очаровательно.

Акаши можно было понять, наверное. 

– Конечно, – отозвался Куроко. – Только если купишь мне ванильный шейк. 

Кагами оскалился и сгрёб его под руку, чтобы взлохматить расчесанные волосы – Куроко отбивался и смеялся, потом закусил новую трубочку и принялся рассказывать про каверзные вопросы на собеседовании. 

– Главное, не ведись на провокации, – посоветовал Куроко и остался дожидаться в приёмной. 

Кагами показал ему большой палец и скрылся за дверью кабинета. Настолько тяжёлых разговоров у него было всего две штуки в анамнезе: первый – когда ушла мама, а второй – когда он сказал отцу про свою ориентацию. 

В общем, то ещё приключение. 

– Всё нормально, они сказали, что я подхожу, – сказал он, когда заявился домой. – Вам привет от Куроко, он сказал, что они с Акаши заглянут на выходных, и они ведь действительно заглянут, я бы начал опасаться. 

Аомине чертыхнулся:

– Твою мать, я не готов принимать гостей. 

– Это потому, что у тебя не пентхаус в центре Токио, – весело сказала Сацуки и вскочила на ноги, чуть не утащив Аомине за собой. – Постой, Кагамин, что ты сказал? 

Кагами высунулся в дверной проём и ободряюще ей улыбнулся. 

– Я подхожу. 

Сацуки подпрыгнула на месте, захлопала в ладоши и бросилась ему на шею – сначала она громко смеялась, сучила ногами в воздухе и бормотала благодарности, а потом разревелась. 

– Простите, – сказала она, когда Кагами поставил её на пол, и замахала ладонью перед лицом. – Простите, я так счастлива.

Аомине скрестил руки на груди и беззлобно фыркнул:

– Дура, у тебя тушь потекла, сейчас глаза щипать будет. 

Сацуки отмахнулась от него:

– Отвали от меня, Дай-чан, я должна позвонить Рико-чан, Боже, – она улыбнулась сквозь слёзы, поднялась на носочки и прижалась губами к щеке Кагами. – Спасибо, Кагамин.

Тот только развёл руками и потрепал её по волосам – потом плюхнулся на диван, когда она убежала в прихожую с телефоном в руках, и откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза. 

– А ты умеешь произвести впечатление, – Аомине пихнул его в бок и, лизнув большой палец, оттёр следы помады с его щёки. 

Кагами дёрнулся и смешливо фыркнул. 

– Отвали от меня, Дай-чан, – передразнил он, и Аомине, шутя, чуть не проломил ему рёбра. 

Аомине отвёз Сацуки домой, потому что беспокоился, что она потеряется где-нибудь от счастья – конечно, он придумал красивую и пафосную отговорку, но Кагами-то знал, в чём дело. 

И Сацуки знала. 

Он вернулся только за полночь, потому что Кагами загнал его в круглосуточный супермаркет на окраине и давал инструкции по телефону, пока у Аомине уши не завяли. 

– Значит, тебя уже можно называть папашей? – насмешливо уточнил он, когда помогал раскладывать продукты в холодильник, и Кагами отдавил ему ногу. 

Ночью Кагами не спал – вертелся в трёх подушках, слушал, как скребут шинами редкие ночные автомобили, и через каждые десять минут менял программу у сплит-системы. Голова снова гудела, как осиный улей, а в висках противно постукивало, стоило только закрыть глаза. 

– Я правильно поступил, как думаешь? – спросил он у темноты, и Аомине под его боком раздражённо завозился. 

– Я думаю, что задушу тебя подушкой, если ты не заткнёшься. 

– Я серьёзно, – отозвался Кагами и сложил руки на груди. – Я просто думал, что… – он задумался, прикусил нижнюю губу. – Что хотел бы участвовать в жизни ребёнка. 

Аомине вжался лицом в подушку. 

– Поздравляю. 

Кагами покосился на него – протянул руку, сжал в кулак, развёл пальцы, замер над лопатками, снова сжал. Потом положил раскрытую ладонь на ровную линию спины, огладил – Аомине под его пальцами вздрогнул. 

– И я хочу, чтобы ты тоже. 

Аомине приподнялся на локтях – уставился на Кагами сонно, зло и удивлённо, у него получалось. 

– Чтобы я тоже – что?

– Участвовал в его жизни. 

Аомине дёрнул губами, прикрыл глаза в каком-то непонятном уставшем выражении, провёл ладонью по лицу – спорить, наверное, собрался. Мол, это всё сопли сахарные – дети там эти, браки, кольца, общий счёт в банке, ну, как он любил. 

Впрочем, Аомине умел удивлять. 

– Ладно, – сказал он просто и пожал обнажённым плечом. – Сацки всё равно пригрозила, что я буду крёстным, ну, знаешь, на европейский манер. 

Кагами хмыкнул:

– Бедный ребёнок. 

– Эй, – Аомине пихнул его в плечо. – Между прочим, так получится, что у ребёнка не только две матери, но и два отца, прикинь?

Кагами моргнул и уставился на него во все глаза – Аомине был таким довольным, будто уже позакрывал весь свой криминал, получил долгожданный отпуск и валялся на белых песках Тихого океана. Кагами потянулся к нему, схватил за плечо, вжал в простыни – смял губы раскрытым ртом, скользнул языком внутрь, зашипел, когда Аомине вцепился ему в волосы. 

– Я могу, блядь, поспать в свой единственный выходной? – спросил он сипло и раздвинул бёдра, когда Кагами надавил на его колени ладонями. 

В этого придурка нельзя было влюбиться больше, но у Кагами получалось. 

Кагами тоже умел удивлять. 

***

Кагами никому ничего не сказал – только обронил Рико при встрече, что всё готово, и на неделе он забежит в криоцентр для сдачи биоматериала. 

– Держи в курсе, – сказала она и от души хлопнула его по плечу – рука у неё была тяжёлая, и кожа от приличного шлепка жглась до самого вечера. 

Приём был запланирован чуть позже четырёх часов дня в среду на следующей неделе – у него как раз был выходной между сменами, и он решил, что оттягивать время не было смысла. 

– Дай угадаю, – сказал Аомине, внимательно изучая исчирканный календарь на холодильнике. – Пойдёшь в выходной. 

– Ты удивительно проницательный, – отозвался Кагами и вытянул ноги под столом. 

– Среда или суббота? – Аомине почесал подбородок, заросший трёхдневной редкой щетиной, и поморщился от непривычного ощущения. 

Кагами помешал сахар в кофе и усмехнулся:

– Тебе всё скажи. 

Аомине обернулся к нему и оскалился:

– Конечно, – он фыркнул и плюхнулся на стул напротив. – Вдруг тебе понадобится помощь.

– Судя по твоему лицу, это тебе вскоре понадобится помощь, – хмыкнул Кагами, и Аомине лениво махнул на него рукой. 

– Отвали, – отозвался он устало.

Кагами закусил нижнюю губу, постучал ложкой по ободку кружки, отложил в сторону – Аомине перехватил инициативу за секунду до:

– Всё очень хреново, – сказал он и откинулся на спинку стула. – Единственная выжившая жертва в коме, расследование в тупике, и мы с ужасом ждём нового убийства, – он помолчал. – Знаешь, что самое стрёмное?

– Общественность? – предположил Кагами.

Аомине покачал головой. 

– Не-а, – он цокнул языком. – То, что мы ждём. 

Аомине, быть может, и не отличался покладистым характером, но этого никогда не мешало ему выполнять свою работу – и выполнять добросовестно. Не важно, что ему приходилось разгребать – домашнее насилие, бытовое убийство или серии преступлений, он всегда шёл до конца. Целеустремлённый, твёрдо стоящий на ногах, уверенный – мечта, а не мужчина. 

Наверное. 

Кагами положил руки на стол и провёл стопой вдоль чужой лодыжки – Аомине приоткрыл один глаз и ухмыльнулся.

– Отнеси меня в кровать, – он протянул руки, и Кагами коротко фыркнул. 

– Вот ещё. 

– Слабо, да? – Аомине засмеялся, сверкнул белыми зубами, и Кагами вдруг почувствовал себя подростком, который ведётся на провокации, как ребенок с отобранной конфетой. 

Ничего ему было не слабо – просто в прошлый раз они навернулись и к чертям разбили стеклянный кофейный стол в гостиной; Мидорима больше орал на них, чем вытаскивал осколки из ладоней. 

Кагами не успел отшить его – телефон, лежащий между ними на столешнице, завибрировал, и Аомине раздражённо прижал его к уху.

– Что ещё? – спросил он недовольно, задавил вспышку гнева, вскинулся, зажимая телефон плечом. – Очнулась? Так какого хера вы сидите на месте? – вскочил на ноги, шарясь в поисках кошелька и куртки. – Сейчас буду. 

Прежде чем вылететь за дверь с болтающейся на одном плече кобурой, Аомине смял его губы ртом – Кагами выдохнуть не успел, а он уже скакал на одной ноге, натягивая ботинки. 

– Давай, папаша, не скучай, – он снова оскалился, и дверь за ним закрылась. 

Дурак сахарный. 

Всю неделю Кагами старался придерживаться прописанного рациона, не загружать себя физической работой и высыпаться – а во вторник ночью его выдернули на вызов; пожар был ужасный, на его ликвидацию ушла вся ночь, и до дома он добрался только к полудню. Принял душ, перехватил оставшийся с вечера ужин и упал на диван почти без чувств – в три его поднял и отправил в криоцентр заранее заведённый будильник. 

Доктор – смешливая молодая женщина в кроссовках на толстой подошве, леггинсах и халате выше колена – нахмурилась, увидев его у ресепшена. 

– Кагами-сан, – они поздоровались коротким рукопожатием. – Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? 

Кагами подавил зевок и повёл ноющими плечами. 

– Да, всё хорошо, – он почесал кончик носа. – Просто я четыре часа назад вернулся с вызова. 

Она задумчиво поджала губы:

– Вам не кажется, что лучше перенести дату?

Кагами улыбнулся ей:

– Не факт, что меня не вызовут куда-нибудь ещё, – сказал он честно. – Давайте покончим с этим сегодня, тем более, я уже тут. 

Она постучала кончиком ручки по носу и прижала планшет к груди. 

– Как скажете, – она приятно улыбнулась. – Следуйте за мной. 

Комната, в которой его оставили, была небольшой и запиралась изнутри – понятное дело, что у персонала был запасной ключ, но это всё равно исключало возможность некоторых неловких ситуаций. Прежде чем оставить его одного, доктор ободряюще похлопала его по плечу:

– Ни пуха, ни пера.

– К чёрту, – рассеянно отозвался Кагами, когда дверь за ней бесшумно закрылась. 

Он неуверенно осмотрелся – окно, закрытое плотными жалюзи, комфортно настроенная сплит-система, мягкое кресло с монитором напротив и журнальный столик со стопкой новеньких глянцевых журналов. 

Надо же. 

Кагами поставил рюкзак у кресла, включил монитор – открытая папка пестрела внушительной подборкой фильмов всех размеров, цветов и вкусов; он быстро пробежался глазами по застывшим превью, посмотрел на разъем для наушников, покачал головой – смотреть порно в клинике, полной народу, показалось ему не очень привлекательной идеей. 

Впрочем, дрочить в этой же клинике, наверное, тоже – некстати вспомнился Аомине с его «вдруг тебе понадобится помощь», и Кагами, чертыхнувшись, отключил монитор. Ну, ладно, подумал он; ничего страшного. Он сто раз представлял себе, как придётся садиться в подобное кресло, расстёгивать джинсы и сжимать член в руке – надо было просто сделать это. 

Несколько долгих минут – и всё закончится. 

Минуты, казалось, превратились в часы – Кагами никак не мог сконцентрироваться. Он походил кругами по комнате, выглянул на залитую жаром улицу, пролистал с десяток журналов, где на каждой странице – лоснящиеся от масла мужчины в разных позах, но легче не стало. Контейнер для сбора биоматериала угнетал своей стерильностью, смазка без вкуса и запаха в неприметном флаконе сбивала с мысли, и в какой-то момент Кагами понял, что видит свое отражение в выключенном мониторе. 

Это оказалось не так-то просто. 

Член в его влажной от смазки руке затвердел, но это не принесло ему ни удовольствия, ни облегчения – привычные механические движения не вызывали ничего, кроме глухого раздражения. Он попытался подумать о целях, представить, как все будут счастливы, когда у него всё получится – вышло очень плохо, он встряхнул головой. Потом решил сконцентрироваться на собственных эротических фантазиях, но получилось ещё хуже. 

В комнате было тихо, пахло еле слышной стерильностью, и было муторно оттого, как глухо и тяжело он сопит он негодования. 

Да Господи, ему надо просто кончить. 

Кагами раздумывал несколько минут – потом сцепил зубы, наступил себе на горло и полез в рюкзак. Присоединил наушники к телефону, вложил один вкладыш в ухо и, разблокировав экран, набрал номер Аомине прежде, чем успел передумать. 

Ему показалось, что от пронзительных гудков у него сейчас упадёт всё, что с таким трудом встало, потом Аомине увлечённо зажевал ему в ухо:

– Тебе что, заняться нечем?

Кагами подавил в себе вспышку раздражения:

– И тебе привет, – процедил он сквозь зубы – мысль выключить телефон настойчиво билась в виске. – Нужна твоя помощь. 

Он сказал это так быстро, что Аомине пришлось переспрашивать. 

– Чего? Ты с набитым ртом, говоришь, что ли?

Кагами чертыхнулся:

– Я сказал: мне нужна твоя помощь, придурок, – он заскрипел зубами. – Ты не занят?

Аомине, должно быть, пожал плечами:

– Пока перерыв, – он зашуршал чем-то – должно быть, обёрткой от сэндвичей. – А что?

Кагами открыл рот, но тут же его закрыл – и как сказать? «Аомине, помоги мне подрочить»? «Не могу кончить»? «Хочешь трахнуться по телефону? Если хочешь, сейчас – самое время»?

Господи, какой кошмар. 

Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил быстрее, чем успел задуматься:

– Я в криоцентре, и у меня проблемы.

Аомине молчал какое-то время, потом хмыкнул:

– Среда, значит, – он куда-то шёл – было слышно чужие голоса и открывающиеся двери. – И что не так? Ты не подходишь?

– Что? Нет, – Кагами замотал головой. – Я подхожу, и я, ну, – он замялся. – Здесь. 

– Где – здесь?

– С банкой, блядь, в руке, – не выдержал Кагами.

Аомине, кажется, застыл на месте – цокнул языком, его смешок воздушным шариком лопнул у Кагами в ухе. 

– О, – сказал он весело. – Не можешь кончить? 

Кагами с трудом проталкивал звуки сквозь стиснутые челюсти:

– Не могу, – согласился он и посмотрел вниз: всё было очень плохо. 

– И на каком ты этапе? – поинтересовался Аомине, хлопая очередной дверью. 

– В каком плане?

– В плане, яйца уже звенят или ты ещё в самом начале?

Кагами услышал, как что-то щёлкает, как будто задвижка, но не придал этому значение. 

– Скорее второе, чем первое, – он вцепился зубами в губу от досады – вот ведь неудачник грёбаный. – Второе. 

Аомине шумно выдохнул то ли с насмешкой, то ли с сочувствием – Кагами не знал точно, но уже был готов его за это удушить. 

– Ну, ладно, – сказал Аомине и, должно быть, хлопнул себя по коленям. – Расскажи мне, что тебе нравится. 

Кагами нахмурился.

– В смысле?

– Что тебе нравится в сексе со мной, – голос у Аомине был такой невозмутимый, что Кагами надменно фыркнул. 

– Вот ещё. 

– Я думал, тебе надо кончить. 

Кагами хотел было возразить, но ему было нечем, абсолютно нечем крыть – он поёрзал в кресле, ощущая, как кромка джинсов впивается в кости бёдер, и поморщился. 

Ладно, он это переживёт. 

– Ну, мне нравится, когда мы целуемся. 

Аомине, наверное, кивнул. 

– Что ещё? – звучало так, будто он вёл допрос без пристрастия, и Кагами снова стиснул челюсти так крепко, что заболели щёки. 

– Нравится, когда ты раздетый, – он подумал и уточнил. – Ну, чтобы не вытряхивать тебя из штанов, это так много времени занимает, – помассировал переносицу и осторожно сжал ладонью почти мягкий член. – Нравится, что ты не зажимаешься. 

– Нравится, когда я снизу? – вдруг спросил Аомине, и у Кагами сердце чуть из груди не выпрыгнуло. 

В горле вдруг стало сухо, под большим пальцем чуть вспухла венка. Кагами сглотнул, когда представил – картинки пошли нечёткими обрывками, друг за другом. Аомине, обнажённый, на животе, уткнувшись носом в подушку; на спине, с разведёнными бёдрами; у него, Кагами, на животе, трётся возбуждённым членом о влажную от пота кожу. 

– Нравится, – сипло отозвался Кагами, и почти увидел, как губы Аомине растягиваются в усмешке. 

Тот подлил масла в огонь:

– Нравится, когда твой член во мне? 

– Нравится. 

– Насколько глубоко?

Кагами облизал пересохшие губы. 

– По самые яйца, – честно отозвался он, выдохнул. – И ещё, когда ты принимаешь – когда внутри оказывается только головка, – потянулся за смазкой, плеснул на руку. – Вот тогда нравится. 

Голос у Аомине стал чуть ниже, завибрировал:

– Что ещё? – спросил он. – Нравится, когда я тебе отсасываю?

Кагами сжал твёрдый член у основания, потёр большим пальцем вдоль ствола, усмехнулся:

– Нравится. Не то чтобы это у тебя хорошо получалось, конечно. 

– Эй, – голос Аомине казался обиженным – и очень интимным. – Я стараюсь, как могу, между прочим. 

Кагами хмыкнул и потрогал головку. 

– Я знаю, – отозвался он просто. – Поэтому и нравится, – он подумал, прикусил губу. – Когда ты целуешь головку губами, а потом складываешь их в такой кривоватый круг. 

– У меня ровные губы, вообще-то. 

– Очень ровно они смотрятся на моём члене, – отбил Кагами: хотел – распишись. – Когда ты пытаешься заглотить по основание, и когда у тебя рот полон слюны, – он медленно скользнул рукой, нажал пальцами под головкой, часто-часто задышал. – У тебя темнеют щёки, и глаза блестят. 

Голос у Аомине – как глухой присвист; Кагами услышал какой-то неясный шорох и приглушённый звук расстегиваемой молнии. 

– И что? 

– И мне нравится, – отозвался он, прижимая язык к нёбу. – И потом, когда я вбиваюсь тебе в глотку, когда у тебя губы тёмные и мокрые – мне нравится просовывать тебе в рот палец.

– Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, – честно сказал Аомине и гулко выдохнул. 

– Да? – Кагами усмехнулся. – Ты всегда очень искренне стонешь и пытаешься раскрыть рот шире, не ври мне. 

Аомине фыркнул. 

– Больно надо, – голос его дрогнул, он воспроизвёл такой звук, будто облизывал ладонь – Кагами прижал щёку к плечу и крепко сжал член в руке.

– Ты дрочишь? – спросил он хрипло, и Аомине низко застонал ему в ухо. 

– Конечно, – отозвался он. – Я тут столько интересного услышал: как тебе нравится меня трахать, нравится вбиваться мне в глотку, – он хмыкнул, зашипел. – Это по мне. 

– Что именно? 

– То, как ты меня трахаешь, – Аомине сцепил зубы, толкнул между ними воздух. – То, как твой член оказывается так глубоко, что я не могу понять, где именно. То, как ты распластываешь меня по кровати и мелко быстро вбиваешься, – в ухо вместе с чужим голосом толкнулся влажный звук. – Тебе нравится? 

Кагами показалось, что предложить ему сейчас, что угодно – ему бы понравилось. 

– Да, – отозвался он глухо, туго потёр головку, быстро заскользил ладонью по стволу, прижал мошонку. – Блядь, да. 

– Отлично, – отозвался Аомине сипло. – Отлично, потому что когда ты вернёшься домой, я тебя трахну, – он был полон воодушевления, и у Кагами поплыл взгляд. – Сначала отсосу тебе и разрешу растянуть мне рот пальцами, потом – уткну тебя носом в подушку и буду старательно и долго трахать. 

У Кагами чуть не лопнули рёбра от нехватки воздуха – он низко застонал, толкаясь в руку, представил, как Аомине кладёт ему ладони на задницу и растягивает ягодицы в стороны. 

– У тебя не получится долго, – отозвался он, и раскрыл рот на выдохе, когда Аомине хрипло рыкнул в ответ. 

– Я постараюсь, будь уверен, – пообещал он, замолчал, быстро дыша в такт влажным движениям. – Знаешь, что было самым охуенным?

– Удиви меня. 

Аомине пришлось звучно сглотнуть, чтобы толкнуть слова из пересохшей глотки:

– Когда ты трахнул меня без резинки, – сиплый выдох перешёл в вибрирующий стон. – Вот тогда да – твой член был просто охуенный.

Кагами подумал: блядь. 

– Это ты охуенный, – он зажмурился, задышал полным ртом и замер на хриплом выдохе. – Какой же ты охуенный. 

Он чуть не забыл про долбанный контейнер – хорошо, хоть заранее открыл. Какое-то время он сидел неподвижно, пытаясь отдышаться – сорванное дыхание Аомине грело ему ухо; в голове пухла блаженная пустота. 

Аомине отмер первым. 

– Ну, ничего такая сессия, – сказал он самодовольно. 

Кагами не нашёл в себе сил даже на то, чтобы фыркнуть. 

– Не помри под тяжестью собственного эго, – посоветовал он устало и закрутил крышку на контейнере. 

Господи, у него получилось – он задумался, стушевался от какого-то глупого, долбящего по рёбрам, осознания. 

У них получилось. 

Вот же дурость. 

– Да ладно, тебе понравилось, – отмахнулся Аомине. – Ты там про банку не забыл? А то придётся начинать всё с начала. 

– Не забыл, – огрызнулся Кагами, а потом услышал шум воды и приглушённые голоса. – Ты, что, в общественном месте?

В груди неприятно похолодело – с этого придурка станется дрочить на публике, честное слово. 

– Я в толчке, – отозвался Аомине, и Кагами услышал, как он застёгивает молнию. – Тут никого не было, честное слово, только-только зашли. 

– Да мне всё равно.

– Ага, я так и понял, – Аомине, похоже, прижал телефон к уху и щёлкнул задвижкой; Кагами услышал плеск воды о раковину. – У нас, вообще-то, было собрание. 

Кагами устало откинул волосы со лба. 

– Что за собрание? 

– Помнишь, я говорил, что та деваха в реанимации очнулась? – уточнил Аомине, и Кагами согласно пробухтел. – Она дала нам фоторобот, и мы его взяли – буквально часов двенадцать назад, – Аомине сплюнул в раковину. – Псих какой-то, решали, что с ним делать. 

– Ага, – Кагами помассировал переносицу. – И ты решил, что это лучшее время, чтобы подрочить в толчке департамента?

Аомине, наверное, невозмутимо пожал плечами. 

– Моё предложение рассмотрели ещё в самом начале, – он хмыкнул. – А ты так просил о помощи. 

– Иди к чёрту, – посоветовал Кагами и застегнул джинсы, поморщившись от тянущей боли в плечах. – Всё, дело закрыто? 

– Не совсем, – отозвался Аомине и хлопнул дверью. – Но, в целом, да. Знаешь, что я буду делать сегодня, когда вернусь домой?

Кагами вытянул ноги и скрестил лодыжки. 

– Старательно и долго меня трахать?

Аомине замолчал на какое-то время – может, ждал, когда мимо кто-то пройдёт. Потом усмехнулся – голос его был бодр и весел. 

– Вообще-то я имел ввиду, что лягу спать, – он, кажется, потянулся. – Но раз ты так просишь. 

– Иди к чёрту, я после вызова.

– Нигде не обжёгся?

– Ты что, пытаешься заботиться? 

– Конечно, – Аомине невозмутимо хмыкнул. – Я же такой охуенный. 

Кагами положил ладонь на глаза и глубоко вдохнул – почти ощутил, как расходятся рёбра; ему понадобится очень, очень много терпения. 

– Иди к чёрту, – повторил он и поёрзал – тело ломило после оргазма, бёдра неприятно ныли, требуя движений. 

Аомине ухмыльнулся ему в ухо. 

– Я уже; кажется, Сацки меня ищет, – судя по дыханию, он основательно прибавил шагу – потом остановился, будто замялся, и вдруг позвал. – Эй, Тайга. 

Кагами дёрнулся.

– Что? – спросил он осторожно и благополучно пропустил пару-тройку сердечных циклов. 

Аомине был чертовски довольным:

– Фактически, мы зачали ребёнка. 

Кагами обескуражено фыркнул, потом глухо рассмеялся, прикрывая лицо ладонью:

– Правда, Дайки, иди к чёрту. 

И выдернул наушник из уха. 

***

Аомине частично сдержал обещание – приполз домой после полуночи, пытаясь собрать глаза в кучу, притащил Кагами в спальню и, скинув одежду, вальяжно развалился на нём, как на этих длинных подушках с миленькими девочками из хентая. Заснул буквально за две секунды – лицо у него было таким умиротворённым, что Кагами не стал его спихивать и будить; так и спал, скрючившись на кровати. 

Утром он об этом, конечно, пожалел – его вызвали на смену чуть позже десяти, и к этому времени спину всё ещё предательски ломило. 

Кагами пропахал на вызовах почти двое суток – судя по всему, весь Токио решил загореться одномоментно, – и когда ему на телефон поступил вызов, он не сразу понял, что к чему. 

Потом прислушался и сообразил. 

– Да, – сказал он сипло. – Да, я согласен. 

Центр позвонил Сацуки раньше, чем он.

– Кагамин! – она ревела ему в трубку, как белуга, шмыгала носом и иногда срывалась на пронзительные трубные звуки. – Кагамин, ты такой хороший, спасибо тебе огромное!

Кагами было лестно – он улыбнулся в ворот комбинезона и неловко утёр кулаком под носом. 

– Прекрати, – сказал он добродушно. – Когда вам назначили?

Сацуки воодушевлённо выдохнула:

– Да хоть сегодня, – она громко всхлипнула, затараторила в нос. – Нам не обязательно записываться на приём, мы можем просто взять образец. 

Кагами нахмурился:

– Куда взять?

– Домой.

– А так можно? – спросил он недоверчиво. – Ну, в плане, это всё-таки клиника, там помогут, если что. 

Сацуки мягко засмеялась ему в ухо.

– Кагамин, это же не роды, – сказала она снисходительно. – Зачатие – естественный процесс, и будет хорошо, если он пройдёт в более спокойной и привычной обстановке, нежели медицинская клиника. 

– А как… – Кагами подавился воздухом и закрыл рот. 

Сообразил.

Даже как-то неловко стало. 

– О, – сказал он рассеянно, не зная, на чём сфокусировать взгляд. – Ну, я желаю вам с Рико удачи, наверное. 

– Спасибо, Кагамин, – пропела Сацуки. 

– А кто, – начал он, тормознул, прикусил губу изнутри. – А кто из вас решил, ну. 

Сацуки поняла его без лишних расшаркиваний. 

– Мы с Рико-чан решили, что это буду я, – сказала она, и по её голосу было слышно, насколько она счастлива. 

Кагами расслабленно улыбнулся. 

– Держите в курсе, – сказал он просто, и они распрощались. 

Оставалось уладить несколько вопросов, наляпать ещё пару-тройку собственных подписей и начинать грызть ногти в ожидании – Кагами ощущал себя в каком-то хитром душном вакууме. 

Он и Сацуки – будущие родители. 

Формально, конечно. 

Аомине, услышав новость, удивлён не был. 

– Я думаю, беременность не пошла бы на пользу твоей тренерше, – сказал он и отхватил подзатыльник – чуть язык не прикусил. 

– Её зовут Рико, – процедил Кагами и уткнул его носом себе в живот. – Когда ты прекратишь выёбываться и запомнишь уже?

Аомине извернулся, укусил его за бок и вышел из захвата. 

– Хорошо, – он щёлкнул языком. – Хорошо, Рико, доволен?

Кагами быстро сменил гнев на милость – протянул ладонь и пригладил встрёпанные волосы. 

– Теперь доволен. 

Аомине оскалился на него и пихнул в колено – после недели хорошего и крепкого сна без полуночных вызовов он чувствовал себя замечательно. 

– Этот мудак пытается строить из себя сумасшедшего, – сказал он как-то за ужином, перелистывая файлы в телефоне. 

Кагами подкинул ему кальмаров в кляре и потянулся за вином. 

– Он действительно больной или прикидывается?

Аомине посмотрел на него исподлобья. 

– Конечно, прикидывается, – он обозлённо фыркнул. – Они все прикидываются, когда их ловишь. Даже Акаши с Мидоримой выглядят более потенциальными пациентами судебного психиатра, чем он. 

Кагами неопределённо хмыкнул. 

– Держи эту мысль при себе, если не хочешь все оставшиеся ночи спать с открытыми глазами. 

Аомине только надменно хмыкнул. 

– Засадим его наглухо, и уйду в отпуск, пожалуй. 

Кагами плеснул вина мимо бокала.

– Да что ты? – сказал он недовольно. – Так прям и уйдёшь?

Аомине расплылся в тягучей ухмылке. 

– Моя очередь нихрена не делать. 

– Я, вообще-то, полезными вещам занимался, – насупился он и потерял кальмара в чашке с соусом. 

– Это что же ты такого полезного делал? – поинтересовался Аомине и подавился, когда Кагами озвучил ответ. 

– Детей. 

Он так смешно кашлял, что Кагами даже не стал протягивать ему руку помощи – сидел, подперев щёку кулаком, и смотрел, как Аомине утирает рот тылом ладони. 

– Точно, – сказал он, когда раздышался. – Всё время забываю, что ты теперь отец. 

– Ну, пока ещё нет, – Кагами пожал плечами. – Надо же дождаться, ну, результата.

Аомине весело хмыкнул и полез ему в тарелку. 

– Ждём ужасные две полоски, да?

Кагами улыбнулся и с размаху ткнул его палочками в ладонь. 

– Знаешь, я решил, – сказал он почти ласково, смотря, как Аомине лелеет подбитую руку. – Ты не ужасный и не отвратительный. Ты ужасно отвратительный.

Аомине дерзко улыбнулся ему:

– И ты меня любишь. 

Кагами невозмутимо пожал плечами:

– Приходится. 

В дверь застучались в субботу – Кагами лениво дрых на диване, пока Аомине устраивал революцию андроидов. 

– Кто это там? – поинтересовался он, расталкивая Кагами. 

– Сходи и посмотри, – отозвался тот сонно и потянулся тугим, крепким движением – после последнего рейда болело абсолютно всё, будто его загнали в тренажёрку после долгого перерыва и методично насиловали там на все группы мышц в течение пяти часов. 

Аомине недовольно цокнул языком, но задницу с дивана поднял – поставил игру на паузу, отряхнул футболку от крошек, чуть не навернулся, споткнувшись о порожек. Когда он открыл дверь, Кагами услышал только нечленораздельные крики и какой-то задушенный вой. 

Потом Аомине внёс Сацуки на руках в гостиную и сделал движение, будто собирался подбросить её в воздух – Сацуки вцепилась ему в плечи и раскрыла глаза так широко, будто планировала потерять их где-нибудь на ковре. 

– Поздравляю, – ухмыльнулся Аомине и покачал ворчащую Сацуки на руках. – Теперь ты точно отец, тупица. 

Сон как рукой сняло – Кагами свалился с дивана и чуть лоб не расшиб, пока ловил Сацуки на руки. Рико, красная от гнева, от души огрела Аомине по спине – тот смешно крякнул и отпрыгнул от неё, как ошпаренный. 

– Ты головой своей думаешь, дурака кусок? – Рико разве что ядом не плевалась. – А если бы она упала? А если бы Кагами её не поймал? 

Аомине зашипел и попытался растереть кожу между лопатками. 

– Подруга, да ты бешеная, – отозвался он недовольно. – У тебя рука из чего, из титанового сплава, что ли?

– Я предупреждал, чтобы ты с ней не шутил, – сказал Кагами и поставил Сацуки на пол. – Ну, что, – он неловко почесал заднюю сторону голени стопой. – Могу поздравить нас обоих?

Сацуки ярко улыбнулась ему и прижалась щекой к груди – Рико, стоящая у неё за спиной, похлопала Кагами по плечу и поцеловала Сацуки во взъерошенный затылок. 

Аомине скрестил руки на груди и коротко фыркнул. 

– Вы ещё все вместе обнимитесь. 

Рико воодушевлённо поманила его пальцем, он настороженно поморщился. 

– А ты иди сюда, – позвал его Кагами, и сгрёб обеих девушек в объятия – Рико пихнула его в грудь, Сацуки задорно повисла на плече. – Или слабо?

Аомине хлопнул глазами, оскалился во всю челюсть. 

– Мне ничего не слабо, – сказал он надменно и навалился на них сверху, бодая Кагами в лоб. 

Рико пихнула в грудь и его. 

– Боже, я так рада, что не ты отец нашего ребёнка. 

Сацуки тяжело вздохнула. 

– Я тоже так этому рада, Рико-чан. 

– Эй, – взъелся Аомине, и Кагами, засмеявшись, поцеловал его прежде, чем он начал начитывать блаженную тираду. 

Аомине фыркнул ему в рот, выпустил обеих девушек из рук и положил ладонь на затылок. 

– Только не трахайтесь здесь, пожалуйста, – попросила их Рико, и Аомине ухмыльнулся. 

– А что? – он пожал плечами. – Мы и так как одна большая шведская семья. 

– Дай-чан, ты не заболел? – спросила Сацуки и положила ладонь на его лоб. – Ты иногда бываешь такой милый, что я начинаю волноваться. 

– Сахарный придурок, – согласился Кагами, и Аомине пихнул его в плечо. 

– Полегче, папаша. 

Кагами встрепал ему волосы на затылке – потом закинул руку на плечо и уткнулся носом в висок;. Аомине положил ладонь ему под рёбра и лениво привалился к боку – лицо у него было до смешного умиротворённым. 

Сацуки держала Рико за руку и широко, счастливо улыбалась. 

Кагами ощущал себя чашкой, в которую до самых краёв плеснули расплавленных, горячих эмоций. Он совершенно не представлял, что ждёт его – что ждёт их всех – впереди, но точно знал одно: даже если он куда-то и вляпался, то был этому чертовски рад.


End file.
